Bedtime Stories
by Liz011
Summary: Each chapter is a bedtime story that Mother Gothel would have told a young Rapunzel in response to the questions kids ask about the world. If there's one you'd like to see a chapter for, feel free to shoot me a message about it.
1. Mother, where did I come from?

**Mother, where did I come from?**

A long time ago, before this tower was built, before any of the trees you see outside had taken root, a single drop of golden sunlight fell to Earth. In the place it had fallen, a golden flower grew. It was the most beautiful flower I had ever laid eyes on. And, more than that, it was magical. If you knew how to ask, this flower could heal any injury, cure any illness, and restore youth to the aged.

For centuries, this flower and I looked after one another. It kept me young and healthy, and I kept it hidden from those who didn't understand its power. Because, you see, not everyone knew how to use the flower without destroying it, and many would have happily destroyed this precious gift from the heavens simply to buy themselves a few extra years. To people like this, it didn't matter who else might benefit from the flower's magic. So I kept it hidden.

For four hundred years I kept the flower hidden, until one day I failed. Soldiers came and took the flower to feed it to an ailing queen. You cannot imagine my distress when I discovered to flower had been destroyed. For four hundred years, we had looked after one another, and now I had failed. It had been my constant companion while kingdoms had risen and fallen around us. I could not imagine life without it. I would grow old and die, without anyone to nurture in the meantime. And nobody would mourn me when I was gone. I was alone.

But magic is resilient, and all was not lost. The flower was gone, but a beautiful baby girl grew in its place. Her hair, if left uncut, held the same magic as the flower. I had failed at protecting the sun's gift once; I would not do so again. So I brought the baby girl home to this tower, hidden from the rest of the world, where she would be safe from those who might hurt her for her hair. I named the child Rapunzel. I played with her, nurtured her, and taught her to read, write, draw, and cook. She keeps me young, I keep her safe, and I love her with all my heart.

And that, Rapunzel, is the true story of where you came from.


	2. Mother, why am I called Rapunzel?

**Mother, why am I called Rapunzel?**

You'll remember from last night's story that you were once a magic flower. A drop of golden sunlight, blooming in a little out-of-the-way corner of our humble planet. You've since grown into a wonderful young girl, full of that same spark of life. I chose your name to honor the flower you grew from.

Rapunzel is the name of a plant. It's a small, hardy plant that can grow in a wide variety of environments. Much like you, my darling flower. Your magic survived falling to Earth, survived as a flower for four centuries, and lives on in your golden hair now.

The plant that shares your name is also known for being nutritious. Just as you have the power to heal injuries and keep me young, the rapunzel plant helps people to stay healthy. Though, of course, it's not quite the same since the rapunzel plant must be consumed to provide this service, whereas your magic is an unlimited resource.

Rapunzel, also known as lamb's lettuce, is considered a delicacy in many parts of the world. It has a sweet flavor and a delicate texture. And you, my little flower, are the sweetest girl a mother could wish for. You treat me so well and never give me any grief.

And, of course, any plant whose name you share must flower. The flowers of the rapunzel plant are small and white, shooting out above the dark green leaves. They provide a small spot of illumination on the landscape, just as the sun illuminates the world and just as you bring light to my life.

Tomorrow, I'll bring you a basket of rapunzel flowers and teach you to weave them into a crown, my beautiful flower princess. For now, sleep well. I'll see you in the morning.


	3. Mother, what are the floating lights?

**Mother, what are the floating lights in the sky on my birthday?**

In short, they are the heavens celebrating your existence.

Remember how I told you that you grew from a drop of sunshine that fell to the Earth? Well, stars are also bits of sunshine. They recognize you as one of their own, and each year on your birthday they dance and glow to celebrate you.

You see, my dear, it's very rare for a drop of sunshine to fall to Earth. It's only happened once that I know of, and that was over four hundred years ago. You are unique. The stars above admire your courage in coming down here. They are impressed at the ingenuity you have shown, becoming first a flower and then a young girl to keep your magic alive. They are in awe of you.

They cannot show their love for you year-round, because it's exhausting for a star to shine so brightly all the time. They need to rest for a year after such a dazzling display. But they love you, and they want you to know that. And so each year on your birthday, they gather their strength and glow brightly for you, and dance in the sky for your delight. They make the effort to make your special day as special as possible so that you know that you are loved by the whole of creation.


	4. Mother, do other people still exist?

**Mother, do other people still exist?**

Yes, dear, they do. They live in great kingdoms, just like in the books you read. Whether in vast cities or small towns, in stunning castles or simple huts, there are people all over the world. We remain hidden from them because they are dangerous, especially to you.

Remember how I told you that you were once a flower? That flower was destroyed by other people, people who are widely regarded as good and kind. Even the kindest of people can do terrible things when offered unlimited power. They become blinded by their own selfish desires, and don't think of others' welfare.

You are still a unique source of magic, and there are people out there who would destroy you for that magic as callously as they had destroyed the flower you once were. There are kings who would pay a fine price for you, and mercenaries who would be more than happy to sell you to them. They would have no regard for your happiness or well-being, so long as they had access to your magic hair. It takes a great deal of love to make the effort to ensure another's health and happiness. I fear that for people who don't know you, such love does not exist in sufficient quantities to overpower their greed. You're a wonderful girl, Rapunzel, but the world doesn't know that. And as strong and clever as you are, there are too many people out there who would do you harm. A world with other people is not safe for you.


End file.
